happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fetch a Quail of Water
'Fetch a Quail of Water '''is a HTFF episode. Plot A tall and muscular Flynn stands proudly before a burning tower. Yuna cries for help and leaps out a high window, being caught safely in Flynn's arms. A massive crowd applauds him for his courageous effort. However, this all turns out being a dream, as Flynn is awoken by the sound of an alarm. The other firefighters - Showers, Disco Bear and Toothy - hurry out of bed to begin their duties. Flynn carries the fire hose around, pretending to be a hero, but Showers tells him to feed their dalmation. Groaning, Flynn gets to work. Meanwhile, Daphne accompanies Emmy in her garden. Morton and Mix are also there sampling some of the freshly-grown goods. Mix eats a hot pepper that sets his mouth on fire. He blows it on Daphne's sweater. Daphne runs past Emmy, igniting her along with many of the plants. The fire spreads to Yuna's house next door. The fire squad quickly receives word of the incident and scrambles into the truck. Once there, Showers and his men bring out the hose. Flynn, on the other hand, is tasked with watching the dog as it is about to pee on a hydrant. Disco Bear attaches the hose to that hydrant and Toothy prepares to douse the flames. Unfortunately, the hose lifts him off the ground and spins him around while blasting water in every direction, ironically missing the fire. Showers manages to clear the path with the water in his trunk and attempts to chop down the front door. His axe gets stuck and he accidentally tears off the handle and sends it flying. The dalmation chases it and Flynn is dragged along by the leash. Unable to hold on any longer, Toothy is flung into Yuna's window and splatters. The hose also gets tied in a knot. Yuna looks out to see Showers and Disco Bear holding a trampoline and telling her to jump. At that moment, Morton sneaks away from the scene with one of Emmy's peppers. He takes a bite and bursts into flame, turning into barbecued steak. Disco Bear is lured away by the smell. Yuna leaps out her window, using her umbrella to slow the fall. Flynn returns to the site to see that things aren't going well. Disco Bear eats the hot pepper Morton steak and his afro ignites. Showers blows water at him, decapitating him in the process. Showers has used up the rest of his water supply and finds himself surrounded by flames. Wanting to prove himself, Flynn smashes open the hydrant. Water comes bursting out, dousing the flames and saving Showers in the nick of time. As Yuna continues to drift downwards, her umbrella burns from a spark, jeopardizing her once again. Flynn holds up the trampoline and manages to cushion Yuna's fall. Grateful of her rescue, she awards Flynn with a hug. Showers also presents him with a medal for his actions. The dalmation returns holding the axe handle in its mouth. Now in a better mood, Flynn playfully tosses the handle for the dog to fetch again. Unfortunately, the handle crashes through a window in the next house, landing on a stove and sparking another fire. Flynn sneaks off while Showers and Yuna watch in shock. Deaths #Mix, Daphne and Emmy burn to death. #Toothy splatters. #Morton's body bursts. #Disco Bear's head is blown off by Showers. Trivia *The title is a pun on "fetch a pail of water" from the nursery rhyme ''Jack and Jill. *This makes Emmy Daphne's first victim. Gallery quailofwater2.png|Spreading like wildfire. quailofwater3.png|Yuna thanks Flynn for saving her. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 109 episodes